The present invention relates to electrical resistance or glow type ignitors for igniting gaseous fuel emanating from a burner, and particularly relates to such ignitors as employed for igniting fuel burners used in domestic ranges having top burners and an unattended burner for the enclosed oven.
Resistance ignitors of the aforesaid type have heretofore been made by firing a slurry of silicon and carbonaceous materials with minor amounts of dopant cast in a mold to form a silicon carbide composition for a shaped element having desired negative resistance properties with respect to temperature.
In the above cross-referenced application assigned to the assignee of the present invention, it was disclosed to provide a resistance ignitor having a filament of elemental carbon surrounded by a coating of silicon carbide material and plural filaments bundled with metallized ends for providing a resistance ignitor for ignition of gaseous fuel emanating from a burner.